


Candle Lit, Tattooed Hands

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: The One With Jon [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Massage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Jon just wants to go home but instead Geoff takes him back to the house for quality time.





	Candle Lit, Tattooed Hands

**Author's Note:**

> You all got so excited when I wrote more, so I wrote MORE.

It had been a stressful day. Between designing and filming, his head aches and his back hurt from the day before. His arms were even sore. Stretching did nothing to help, and soon he was calling it quits. But before he left, he had to stop by his best boys’ office.

“Knock knock.” Jon whispered.

“Hey, there he is!” Jack said.

“He lives.” Jeremy added.

“Barely, look at him. You alright love?” Gavin asked.

“Yeah, just a long day. I’m heading out.” Jon said.

“It’s like three. What’s wrong?” Michael said. Ryan and Geoff both looked at him expectantly and he shrugged.

“It’s no big deal, I’m just sore. I worked out yesterday and threw off some muscles, and now everything’s too strained. I just need some rest, I swear.” Jon said.

“Oh I know what you need.” Ryan said, standing up. He headed over to Jon and took him by the hips.

“What do I need. Enlighten me.” Jon smiled.

“You need a Geoff massage.” Ryan said. Jon laughed.

“You brand named it ‘Geoff massage’, seriously? Must be pretty good.” He chuckled.

“It is. Geoff, go on. Take him back to the house and fix him up.” Ryan said.

“Do you want to?” Geoff asked. He almost seemed shy about it.

“What, you don’t think you’re the best?” Jon asked.

“No, I am. I’ve just never done it to you. I’ve got a reputation and it’s all on you now.” Geoff said. Gavin laughed.

“He’s worried you won’t like it.”

“Am not, come on Jon.” Geoff said, standing up and grabbing his bag. Jon chuckled and winked at Gavin, who smiled and exaggeratedly winked back.

“Hey, use those hot jars.” Jeremy said.

“Ehh, not this time. I try not to use fire unless everybody is home to put out a fire.” Geoff said.

“Wait do you actually have like a spa set up?” Jon asked.

“Just for special occasions. I’ll go traditional on you.” Geoff said, throwing an arm around him.

“At least light some candles!” Gavin protested. Jeremy laughed.

“Yeah, get sappy Geoff.” Jeremy said. Geoff just blushed and pushed him out the door.

“What was that about?” Jon asked.

“Nothing. They think it’s ‘adorable’ that I have a special skill, like Gavin has his tea.” Geoff said. Jon chuckled.

“Well you’ll just have to show me how good you are before I can call the dedication adorable.” Jon said. Geoff shoved him and Jon laughed.

* * *

“Alright, shirt off. Put your face on that neck pillow there. Lay on your stomach.” Geoff said.

“Are you going to use needles, or hot rocks, or something?” Jon asked, putting his arms around Geoff’s neck. Geoff put his hands on Jobs hips and kissed him easily.

“Not today. Just relax.” Geoff said.

Jon nodded and pulled away, slipping off his shirt. He laid down on the bed and put his face in the neck pillow, and just as he got comfortable he felt the bed dip. Geoff sat down straddling his ass and Jon grunted.

“Looking for action Ramsey or giving me a massage?” Jon chuckled.

“Shut up, I need a perch. Just relax.” Geoff said. Jon settled as he started.

A cap popped and warm gel slid down his back on warm hands. It tingles and Jon started to wonder what it was, but forgot to really think when Geoff dug the heels of his palms into Jon’s lower back. He groaned and sank lower into the bed. Geoff just smiled and kept going.

He took a few minutes to go from bottom to top, just pressure, then switched his routine. He held Jons shoulders and rubbed his thumbs against his shoulder blades. Jon jumped and Geoff pulled back.

“Too hard?”

“Yeah- I must have pulled something there. It hurts, on the right?” Jon said. Geoff started back, focusing in on that spot more gently, and soon Jon was completely relaxed again. He chuckled as he started to drift off.

“You did light candles.”

“Just one. It’s in the bathroom. Lord knows that’s where we need it most.” Geoff said. Jon chuckled and relaxed again.

Geoff used his fingers to push up and down on the sides of his spine, and when Jon shifted, Geoff dug his knuckles in. It felt so much better that Jon was moaning again. Geoff just continued.

After a few minutes, he did one last thing, centering in on Jon’s neck. He squeezed there over and over, rubbing his spine lightly as he did. Jon was almost asleep by the time he got up.

“I’m doing your arms and legs next sleeping beauty, don’t go anywhere.” Geoff whispered. Jon lifted his head to smile, and then got readjusted, laying his arms out, and spreading his legs. Geoff started to squeeze his left calf and he was out like a light.

* * *

“Hey sleeping beauty. Michael insisted on pizza. You want to get some?” Geoff asked, running fingers through Jon’s hair.

Jon blinked and breathed deeply. He felt so relaxed he almost wanted to say no, but he knew if he slept all day there was no chance he’d sleep that night. Geoff smiled and waited, and Jon realized he hadn’t answered.

“Sorry, uh, sure. Is there garlic bread?” Jon asked sleepily.

“Of course there is. Michael knows your nose. Or lack of nose, and taste. He gets the strong stuff.” Geoff said. Jon chuckled. Of course they picked up on that.

“Hey, knock knock.” Michael interrupted. Jon sat up a bit to look at him.

“Man, you are glowing.”

“Thanks.”

“No, I mean your skin is oily, it’s literally reflecting light. You might want to take a shower or something before you eat.” Michael said.

“Later, this stuff tingles.” Jon said. Michael huffed a laugh and shook his head.

“Ok, it’s your shirt you’re soaking.” Michael said. He stepped out and Geoff smiled.

“How’d I do?” He asked.

“Let’s see.” Jon said. He turned over and sat up, and as soon as he did his back let out huge cracking pops. Geoff groaned and Jon’s eyes widened.

“Holy shit... that’s a lot better.” Jon sighed.

“Thank God, I thought I broke you. I think Michael has record for pops and you definitely beat him.” Geoff said. Jon chuckled and stretched his neck, and elbows, getting a few more pops before getting out of the bed.

“Here’s your shirt.” Geoff said, handing it over. Jon grabbed his hand and pulled his into a hug.

“What’s that for?” Geoff asked.

“Asking me into the group.”

“Ryan did that.”

“Yeah, well, letting me stay. And the massage.” Jon said. Geoff pulled him back and kissed him gently.

“You’re welcome. You sap.” Geoff said, blushing. Jon considered that a win and took his shirt, slipping it on.

“Michael was right. I feel sticky now.” Jon said, flexing his shoulders.

“Too late to change your mind now, pizza time!” Geoff said, taking his hand and pulling him out into the dining room.

“Hey!” Gavin yelled. Everyone joined in when they saw who it was, and Jon smiled, holding up his hands.”

“I’m not a celebrity.” He laughed.

“You’re the host of on the spot, you’re our celebrity. Get used to it.” Jeremy said, passing him a plate. Jon rolled his eyes and dug into the cheesy garlic bread before anyone else could.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, Jack and Jon.


End file.
